


hung up on a dream

by nicosolace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, bitty shouldn't be allowed to drink so much, tango is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bitty wears jack's old samwell sweatshirt and everyone is a little bit suspicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	hung up on a dream

In Bitty's defense, he had spent the night before getting shit-faced.

Because Shitty was back from college for the weekend and felt the need to throw a kegster that rivaled the Epikegster of 2014.

Not the smartest idea, but it worked.

Bitty was hungover and a bit tipsy.

And he doesn't make the best decisions when he's hungover.

\--

Bitty had told the team he had an exam the next day, one he'd made up to avoid the kegster, but they dragged him out to the party. He was picked (read: forced) to play beer pong and to watch Lardo defend her title of "Beer Pong Champion." (Shitty had a sign made after Lardo beat Kent Parson). Then, Ransom and Holster dragged him over to the dance floor where he showed everyone up with his flawless dance moves to Single Ladies, because Ransom and Holster were his backup dancers, and because Queen B knows what she's talking about. 

Around 2 am, after too many shots and too much dancing, Bitty retired to his room to try and study. All attempts proved futile approximately 2 minutes later. Accepting the fact that he would probably fail the exam, he took a shower in order to clear his mind. He fell asleep in Jack's old Samwell sweatshirt and to the sounds of everyone chanting "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Haus sweet haus.

\--

Bitty had never been this hungover in his history of kegsters, Shitty had really outdone himself this time. He woke up to a room that looked like the Sun had thrown up in it, and Bitty felt as if he were going blind. Bitty looked at his phone, that had 5 missed calls from Jack and 2 missed messages. He figured that Jack could wait until later. Late enough to be sleeping in, but too early after a kegster. Figuring no one would be downstairs, Bitty left on Jack's sweatshirt and threw on some sweatpants. 

Wandering downstairs, Bitty saw the frogs sitting around the table, Ransom and Holster falling asleep at the end, and Lardo making eggs and bacon for everyone with Shitty's help. Bitty sat next to Chowder who was talking animatedly Whiskey, who looked like he would rather be in class. As Bitty stepped off the stairs, everyone brought their attention to him. Holster coughed and whispered something to Ransom. 

"Morning, Bits!" Ransom greeted, enthusiastically, too enthusiastically for someone that was doing body shots until 2 am. 

Bitty looked at him curiously, "Morning everyone. Everything okay? You guys are never up before 10 post-kegsters."

"Everything's okay. Lardo got us all up at 8 because 'someone important' is coming by with 'important news.'" Holster emphasized with air-quotes. The tadpoles and frogs continued talking amongst themselves as Bitty sat down.

"Why didn't she get me up?" Bitty asked.

Ransom shrugged, "She said you looked tired and 'too peaceful' to wake up. Her words." 

"Oh, okay. Do you know who the important person is?" Bitty questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Not a clue. Shitty thinks it's Jack, but that's unlikely because he has a game tonight." Holster offered.

"Speaking of Jack, where'd you get his old sweatshirt?" Ransom added, pointing to Bitty's shirt.

Bitty realized the table had gone quiet because everyone was curious to what Bitty would say. As his face went many shades of red, Bitty could only choke out, "It's mine. Why would you say that?" 

Tango, bless his heart, rolled his eyes and pointed out, "Because it says Zimmermann on the back and has Jack's number on it, plus it goes until your knees."

Bitty was saved when someone knocked at the door. As the door swung open, Jack stepped into the Haus. Not the best timing and not who Bitty had been hoping for, especially with him maybe just outing them. Besides, Jack hadn't even told Bitty that he was stopping by. The boy had a game tonight for goodness sake. 

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" Jack smiled from ear to ear, as he set his bag down. Shitty ran from the kitchen and tackled Jack and everyone followed suit, even the tadpoles were getting in on the dog pile. Bitty stood by the side with a small smile on his face as he watched Shitty give Jack a few (friendly) punches to his shoulder. As everyone settled back down, Bitty made eye contact with Jack. Jack gave him a big smile and looked at the sweatshirt, seeing how it went past Bitty's thighs completely and how Bitty looked as if he were drowning in it. Jack laughed at the sight and Bitty rolled his eyes at him. This boy.

After helping Lardo and Shitty hand out food, Jack sat next to Bitty. Bitty thought back to what Holster had said about how the important person had some news, and he was eager to know what it was. 

A few minutes later, Lardo drew everyone's attention and said, "So, Jack what's the news?" 

Jack took in a breath and said, "I'm dating someone," Bitty's heart jumped to his throat.

Shitty's eyes grew wide and he yelled across the table, "I KNEW IT. JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMANN, I KNEW YOU HAD TO BE SCREWING SOMEONE." Then, in a much calmer voice, "So who are they?"

Jack took in an even deeper breath than before and said, softly, "Actually, you already know them." Bitty had butterflies in his stomach as Jack kicked his leg under the table.

Shitty thought for a second and said, "Is it Camilla? Or Georgia?"

"Wrong direction, Shits."

"What do you mean 'wrong direction?'" Shitty asked, "There is no other direction." The whole team was engrossed in this as Jack and Shitty went back and forth over what Jack had meant.

Jack had then gathered enough courage to say it, "By wrong direction, I meant men, Shits, I'm dating a guy." Everyone turned to Jack with disbelief in their eyes, including Bitty. He had no idea Jack would do this without telling him. That must have been what Jack was calling about that morning.

"Bro." Shitty sat back.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but I kinda wanted to keep it a secret, since it's still kinda new. But I told the team last night and they took it well. So I thought that I should tell you guys."

"'Swawesome." Shitty exclaimed, "So who is he?"

"Well, he didn't answer my messages about this, so he has no idea I would be doing this." Jack answered, "So I'll see if--"

"It's okay." Bitty interrupted, "Jack and I are dating, and have been since graduation." All eyes turned to Bitty as he said this, Jack's eyes went wide, but he smiled nonetheless. Jack held Bitty's hand as everyone reacted. Ransom and Holster exchanged money, Lardo smirked, and Shitty took it well...

"'WHAT?! MY TWO BEST BROS ARE DATING AND NO ONE'S TOLD ME?" Shitty shouted again, "ERIC BITTLE I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. I KNEW YOU WERE GETTING LAID BUT NOT WITH JACK!"

"Shits! Calm down!" Jack laughed, and everyone else joined in.

"JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMANN--"

After Shitty got his speech out of the way, everyone talked to Jack and Bitty about each other. Bitty could not have asked anything more in a boyfriend. Jack was like winning the lottery and boy, did he like it. Until Jack had to leave for the game later, he and Bitty got to be more open which elicited groans from everyone. But for now, he and Bitty held hands while the team chirped them relentlessly.


End file.
